


Cita de tres

by nekomisakichan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Romance, kagekinkuni, poliamor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekomisakichan/pseuds/nekomisakichan
Summary: Kageyama ya se habia acostumbrado a las tipicas salidas con Kindaichi y Kunimi. Y aún así las seguia disfrutando si tapujos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola hola hola cuidado con la ola(?)  
> Hoy es el TsukiYama Day pero hace mil que tengo esta pequeña historia guardada y creo que ya es tiempo de que vea la luz.
> 
> Corto relato de como seria una tipica cita entre mi pareja poliamorosa favorita. Espero que lo disfruten.

Kageyama espera en el lugar pactado. Bajo el árbol que está en el parque, unas calles más abajo de la estación central. Aburrido, juguetea con su llavero. Es algo así como un huevo de felpa, apretable y suave al tacto. Se lo acerca para observarlo mejor ¿Tendría que lavarlo? ¿No se dañará si lo hace? No tendría que haber tirado el envoltorio cuando se lo regalaron. Suspira y vuelve a guardar las llaves.

El sol parece no tener piedad, y la imagen se distorsiona a la distancia ¿Había llegado muy temprano de nuevo? Antes de que pudiera verificar la hora, nota una figura conocida a la distancia. Kindaichi camina con una pequeña caja de leche en su mano.

Se acerca decidido, con esa actitud de no disfrutar el encuentro que planearon hace días. Cuando sus ojos se encuentran a tan solo unos metros de distancia, Tobio se deja sonreir. Kindaichi lo entiende, y al llegar a él se inclina, solo un poco, porque Kageyama tampoco ha dejado de crecer, lo besa caliente. Como quien ha caminado bajo el sol en verano y quiere refrescarse de un golpe. El contacto es superficial, apenas dura segundos, pero a ambos les basta para comunicarse lo que vienen pensando desde que cruzaron miradas.

_No creí extrañarte tanto. Hola. Realmente quiero besarte más. Me gusta cuando sonríes antes de esto._

Yuutaro le tiende la caja de leche de fresa a Kageyama. Este duda sobre el sabor, pero antes de decir alguna palabra, el de pelo en punta le explica que no había más de sabor natural y realmente quería llevarle la leche. El más bajo asiente y se regocija con el aspecto de su compañero. Tiene las mejillas rojas, tal vez por el sol, tal vez por el beso, tal vez por el regalo. Una pequeña capa de sudor cubre su cuello y su expresión de enojo no se hace esperar. Admirarlo no haría ningún mal a nadie.

— ¿En donde se supone que esta? — . Kageyama guarda silencio. Lo escucha quejarse un rato más. Sorbe de su cartón de leche mientras vuelve a buscar en el horizonte. Siente la mirada de Yuutaro en su nuca. La ignora deliberadamente. Sabe lo observa cada vez que empieza a beber. Siempre lo hace, no le incomoda. Pretende no darse cuenta y disfrutar el momento en que lo desea así como el lo desea cada vez que se acerca.

Termina de beber y voltea a verlo fijamente. Sus miradas chocan de nuevo. Como siempre, esperan a que uno ceda o avance. El viejo juego de seducción que tienen desde el primer dia. Kageyama quiere avanzar, pero no es el momento ni el lugar para su tipo de acción. El no es como Kindaichi, no se conforma con un beso dulce luego de una mirada tan intensa. El necesita devorarle hasta el alma si es posible.

Así que camina un par de pasos hasta el cesto de basura para deshacerse de la caja. Al levantar la vista puede ver que se acerca, a paso rezagado, el último invitado de la salida. Kunimi siempre llega tarde, ellos lo aceptan. Porque así es él. Calculador, sabe que si el llegara antes tendría que besar al primero que llegue, que varía entre ellos. Y entonces no podría elegir. Cada vez que se reúnen los tres, Kunimi siempre besó primero a Kageyama.

_Te eche de menos._

Dicen sus ojos antes de cerrarse perezosamente para así disfrutar el saludo. Más lento y fresco que el que le da Kindaichi. Akira se asegura de ir por la sombra y comer un helado antes de llegar. Tampoco le trae un presente, solo le da un fresco sabor a frutilla que desentona con el suave gusto de la leche que ya tenía. Al separarse un poco se da cuenta que lo está sujetando por el hombro. Se sonríen tranquilos antes de que Kunimi avance hasta Yuutaro.

Los tres saben que, ellos dos, se ven todos los días. Kageyama sabe que se besan más entre semana que cuando están con el. Pero aun así no se arrepiente de ir a una escuela diferente. Así es como funcionan. El sería el mimado hoy. Para compensar las cosas Kindaichi le quemaría el alma para que luego Kunimi le tranquilice el ser.

Tobio los ve acercarse y sonreír. Observa al más bajo ponerse en puntas de pie para alcanzar los labios ajenos. Ve a Yuutaro medio morir por dentro, lo saben. Entienden que Kunimi no hace movimientos ineficaces. Y que el otro podría agacharse como lo había hecho minutos antes. Pero no cambian la rutina y se dejan ser especiales el uno con el otro. Tal como cuando lo tomo por el hombro, era un recordatorio que se daban. Otro mensaje sin palabras que comprenden.

Estoy aquí para ti.

Ya fuera en forma de miradas o contactos ellos se añoraban constantemente. Y si las insinuaciones faltaban, las palabras aparecían. Después de todo estaban en un parque cerca del centro. No podían dedicarse solo a ello.

Caminan uno al lado del otro. Kageyama en el medio como regla tácita. Siente sus manos rozar constantemente con las de sus antiguos compañeros. Quiere tomarlas ambas, pero ya han llegado a la calle principal. Akira a su derecha le acariciaba más de lo necesario, sabe que se muere por hacerlo. Pero no lo hará porque Kindaichi podría morir ahí mismo de la vergüenza. Por más que se hayan besado calles abajo, la densidad de gente lo ponía nervioso. Sumado al calor corrían el riesgo de que de verdad se desmayara. Se traga sus ganas y se dedica a poner un pie frente al otro.

— ¿Cual veremos hoy? — . Yuutaro rompe el silencio, como siempre.

— Estás semana le toca a Tobio elegir — . Kunimi, quien se había soltado notablemente en la preparatoria, se había atrevido a ser el primero en llamarlos por sus nombres.

El nombrado pensó, notando que no tenía idea de qué película iban a ver. Que, seguramente, la elegiría en lo que compran las entradas. Aun así siguió la conversación. Acotando propuestas y deliberando opciones, que el más alto de los tres siempre se esforzaba por dar. Nunca paran el paso y tampoco se separan mientras hacen las filas. Compran lo mismo de siempre. Palomitas dulces, refrescos y caramelos salados. Se ubican al fondo en el centro. Esta vez es una de ninjas. Esta entusiasmado. El siempre sostiene el los aperitivos. Excepto los salados, esos eran de Kunimi.

Conversan hasta que las luces se apagan y el balde está a la mitad. La película comienza, la introducción es de unos colores cálidos por lo que se permite dar miradas a sus costados y apreciar sus bellos rostros sin pena. Sonríe gustoso y siente a Kindaichi entrelazar su mano. Voltea en el momento exacto para captar su expresión de fastidio fingido. Le da un apretón antes de devolver su atención a la pantalla. Se quedó sin una mano para comer porquerías, pero no podría importarle menos. La película inicia y lo atrapa casi al instante. Kunimi se dedica a darle unos pocos dulces en la boca y pasarle solo la mitad de algunos a Kindaichi. Yuutarou no soporta comerlos en grandes cantidades y Kageyama se ha guardado las ganas de besarlo como quiere.

Así, que sin mediar palabra, durante el discurso de algún samurai legendario. Tobio gira la cabeza para encontrarse casi al instante con el sabor salado de otros labios. Caliente. Siente que quiere morderlos,y lo hace. Por ello estos se abren permitiéndole al más bajo meter su lengua en la cavidad ajena. El calor se mezcla con la humedad. Kindaichi se aleja por instinto y Kageyama quiere atraerlo. Pero una mano se encuentra atrapada y la otra cuida de la supervivencia de las palomitas. Antes de rendirse el otro lo toma por la nuca atrayéndolo más cerca y así terminar el contacto. Yuutarou siempre fue malo con los besos profundos, no parecía estarse acostumbrando, hasta ahora.

Trata de regular la respiración mirando a la pantalla. Escucha a Kindaichi gruñir algo a su costado, pero se guarda las ganas volver a besarlo. Los minutos son contados hasta que siente un peso extra en su hombro. Kunimi volvió a dormirse durante la película. No es de extrañar, ya que se duerme hasta en las que él mismo elige. La respiración acompasada en su cuello y el constante golpeteo de los dedos de Kindaichi sobre sus nudillos lo hacen mantenerse tranquilo y en confort. En algún momento el film se volvió profundo y difícil de interpretar para el. Así que deja de prestarle su entera atención para mejor apoyarse sobre la cabeza de Akira y dormitar los minutos faltantes.

Cuando la proyección termina, a Kindaichi le cuesta un poco despertarlos para que puedan salir de la sala. Akira lo toma del brazo mientras caminan así puede dormitar más tiempo del posible. El más alto le reniega por ello ya que “Deberías apreciar más nuestros momentos juntos” solía decir con un rubor en la cara tan fuerte como un remate. Kunimi solo bostezaba y se aferraba más al brazo de Kageyama antes de decir.

— Es que la siestas al lado de Tobio siempre son las mejores — . El tema se zanjaba ahí. Akira soltaba el agarre y los tres irían a algún lugar cercano a comer. Esta vez comerían curry como es el favorito de Kageyama. Eligiendo una mesa alejada y tranquila esperarían su comida. Todo era normal. El silencio algo pesado y un tanto común. Kindaichi no lo aguanto más y decidió dejar fluir su río de inseguridades.

— ¿Que vamos a hacer? — .

— ¿A qué te refieres? — . Kunimi era el único que siempre trataba de reconfortarlos a pesar de que pareciera que poco le importaba.

— Nosotros terminaremos la escuela en unos meses ¿Que vamos a hacer entonces? — . Kindaichi no parecía enojado, estaba frustrado. El tipo de sentimiento que aparece cuando quieres disfrutar de la primavera por más de tres meses.

— Yo ire a Tokyo — . Sentenció el hasta ahora callado miembro de la mesa. — Recibí una beca deportiva para una universidad de allá. Estudiaré japonés aunque mi objetivo es jugar profesionalmente — .

Kunimi no lo miraba a los ojos, solo observaba la infinidad de la mesa de madera. Repasaba los detalles ovalados con los dedos tratando de mantener la compostura. Tenía las piernas muy juntas y apretadas y estaba muy tenso. Kindaichi en cambio parecía una medusa de mar. Desplomado en el asiento. Sín sacar sus ojos de la lámpara del techo. Como si hubiera estado esperando esa respuesta. Los tres callaron unos minutos tratando de digerir las últimas palabras dichas.

— ¿Entonces sería el fin? — . Kindaichi suspiro rascándose la cabeza y Kunimi se encogió un poco más en el asiento.

— Yo quiero que sigamos igual que ahora — . Volvió a hablar Kageyama.

— ¿Que? — . Esta vez era Kunimi el escéptico.

— No sería muy diferente a lo que es ahora… solo un poco más difícil… Yo no quiero que esto termine de esta manera — . Kageyama parecía dolido. Aún guardaba la esperanza de mantenerlos a su lado.

Sus dos acompañantes se quedaron atónitos unos instantes mientras los colores subían a la cara del armador. Todo era tan absurdamente doloroso. El cómo y porqué debían seguir juntos era tan ridículamente irrelevante para ellos. Si no querían separarse entonces no lo hacían y ya. Eso es lo que Tobio trataba de que entiendan. Tal vez Kageyama desentonaba con ellos porque a veces complicaba lo fácil pero otras simplifica los problemas. Los otros dos chicos se permitieron sonreír y asentir.

— La verdad, lo mas conveniente seria quedarnos juntos — .

— Aunque no sabría como hacerlo ¿Tu Kunimi?— .

— También planeo ir a Tokyo. Mis padre tienen un departamento cerca de una buena universidad de economía — .

— ¡¿De verdad?! Entonces el único sin planes ¿Soy yo?— .

— Hasta Tobio se te adelantó en eso Yuu — .

— Pensé que Kindaichi tambien tenia una recomendación— . El nombrado se rasco la nuca antes de contestar nervioso.

— Estaba esperando a hablar con ustedes para tomar una decisión — .

— ¿Ahora ya no tienes nada que pensar? Puedes dejar de estar ansioso — . Se burló Akira antes de agradecer a la mesera que ponía los platos en la mesa.

Kageyama se rio y aporto uno que otro comentario mientra se embullia la comida. Las burlas harían hervir a Yuutaro antes de que Akira le ofrezca sus restos a Tobio porque “Ya no queria mas”. Lo que iniciaría otra pelea por quien se quedaba con el plato sobrante. Una honrada lucha de pulgares se llevaría a cabo bajo el lente de la cámara del celular de Kunimi. Quien grabara tal noble disputa para luego subirla a las redes sociales. El ansiado premio se lo terminaron dividiendo en partes iguales mientras se quejan del dolor.

El regreso a la estación es tranquilo y fresco. La noche se toma el trabajo de aplacar el calor que dejó el sol de la tarde. Las dos manos de Tobio se encontraban entrelazadas durante esas cuadras tan egoístamente cortas. A su derecha Kunimi ojeaba el celular sin prestar atención al camino, acariciándole cada tanto el dorso de la mano con el pulgar. Kindaichi iba su izquierda nervioso por el contacto, y le apretaba más fuerte de lo necesario. Kageyama se sentía ligero sin esas preocupaciones que lo aquejan sin darse cuenta.

La tentación de despedirse con un par de buenos besos es fuerte, debe resistir. El estar parados en la estación era reconfortante en cierto sentido. El del medio no podía evitar sentirse completo en aquellos momentos en que los tres compartían una simple compañía. Conversar sobre cosas triviales siempre era un gran despeje. Ver a Kunimi molestar a Kindaichi y que este se enfurruñara como un niño era pacífico de algún modo. Aunque en su mente aún había algo que lo molestaba.

— ¿Podemos vivir los tres juntos? — . La disputa sobre la ropa fue dejada en segundo plano, en el momento que el azabache dejó escapar esas palabras.

Los otros dos parecieron calmarse y mirarlo con aún más cariño. Como si en vez de haber preguntado algo les hubiera dicho que estar con ellos lo hacía extremadamente feliz. Lo cual no sería una mentira. Pero no lo había dicho. El primero en hablar fue el más alto de los tres.

— Por supuesto, sino ¿De qué serviría que vayamos todos a Tokyo? — .

— Es verdad, de seguro encontraremos una forma de compartir un hogar — . Aportó Akira tomando la mano de Kindaichi también.

 

Estaba bien comunicarse con con gestos o acciones. Pero a veces se necesitaban de las palabras necesarias para diluir la duda que aún flotaba por sus sistema. Sus manos firmemente apretadas decían ‘Estamos juntos’. Las sonrisas que compartían le hacían saber que les gustaba que fuera así. El hacer planes a futuro revelaba que querían seguir así. Y él sabía por qué.

— Los amo mucho, a ambos — . Dijo Kageyama antes de escuchar el sonido de su tren a lo lejos.

— Yo igual — . Aportó Kunimi con una sonrisa tranquila y una mirada que viajaba entre Tobio y Yuutaro lentamente.

— Y yo más — Finalizó Kindaichi antes de atraer las manos de sus novios hacia su cara y besarlas rápido.

— Uh así que tú nos amas más, debería aprovecharme de eso — . Molestó Akira al momento de soltar su mano y hacer una reverencia a modo de saludo.

— No, no deberías — . Contraataca Yuu antes de darle un empujón para que se acerque a la plataforma donde abordaría el tren — . Nos vemos la próxima semana — .

— No olvides mandarme mensaje en cuanto llegues — .

— Esta vez no lo olvidaré — .

— Cuidate mucho — .

— Ustedes igual — .

— Te extrañaremos — . Esta vez fue Kunimi quien dejó ver un poco de su pena. Ondeando la mano como cada semana y sonriendo dulcemente. Le recordó que ellos siempre estarían esperando por el.

— Ya lo se, yo tambien — . Comentó antes de subirse al vagón y perderlos de vista. Suspiro gustoso. Otra semana y ellos aún preferían tenerlo cerca. Todavía parecían enamorados. Y algo le decía que tendría que dejar de esperar a que eso cambie.

**Author's Note:**

> Cualquier error, duda o recomendacion es bienvenida. Gracias por leer, usted es una bella persona.


End file.
